Hurricane Jesus-Jehovah-Bunny
|category = |type = Category 5 hurricane (SSHWS)|image location = Kujira May 4 2009 1350Z.png|image caption = Hurricane Jehovah as it became Typhoon Jehovah over the International Dateline.|formed = February 21, 2018|dissipated = April 1, 2018|accumulated cyclone energy = A lot|highest winds = 215|wind type = mph|lowest pressure = 847 mbar|damages = $450 billion|direct fatalities = 2,000,000|indirect fatalities = 250,340|missing = Millions|areas affected = Every Continent, minus Antarctica and Australia|hurricane season = 2018 Atlantic hurricane season, Pacific hurricane season, Pacific typhoon season, North Indian Ocean cyclone season, Mediterranean medicane season, UK and Ireland windstorm season.}} Hurricane Jesus-Jehovah-Bunny was a major hurricane that crossed around the world before dissipating on Easter 2018. It was a sign of the rapture and caused severe destruction to billions of buildings. It caused more than $450 billion in damages, and over 2,000,000 fatalities. Meteorological history On February 18, an invest formed north of Puerto Rico, the first February invest since 2016. This invest showed subtropical characteristics while it was moved north of Hispaniola on February 19. It began to develop more tropical characteristics as it moved near Cuba the next day, just before becoming a tropical storm on February 21. This storm was designated as Jesus as it moved northwest towards Miami, Florida. Tropical Storm Jesus strengthened into a 45 mph tropical storm, just before making landfall in Homestead, Florida, causing minor damage. Jesus continued to move over the Florida Peninsula, weakening into a tropical depression. Jesus caused 27 counties in southern Florida to be put under a state of emergency. Tropical Storm Jesus emerged off of Florida on February 23, where abnormally favorable conditions were located, allowing Tropical Storm Jesus to rapidly intensify. Tropical Storm Jesus became a high-end tropical storm within 12 hours of emerging off of the Floridian coast. On February 24, Jesus became a hurricane, rapidly intensifying into a major hurricane. Midday on February 24, Hurricane Jesus became the first major hurricane to occur in the month of February in the Atlantic basin. Hurricane Jesus prompted hurricane evacuations all along the Gulf coast as it intensified. On February 25, the National Hurricane Center noticed that Hurricane Jesus was going through an eyewall replacement cycle, which usually causes hurricanes to weaken. Therefore, the NHC fixed their forecast intensity. They knocked it down to dissipation at Texas landfall, thinking that the storm would make landfall there. However, Hurricane Jesus suddenly turned southwestward, strengthening into a Category 4 hurricane. Category 4 hurricane Jesus continued in this direction, and for the first time ever, a catastrophic hurricane warning was issued for Veracruz. On February 26, Hurricane Jesus became a high-end Category 4 hurricane, with winds of 155 mph. Jesus, at borderline-Category 5 hurricane strength, caused cataclysm in the Bay of Campeche. This is where Jesus became a Category 5 hurricane on February 27, with 175 mph winds. Hurricane Jesus became the first Category 5 hurricane since Hurricane Maria only five months before. This was very unexpected for this area of Mexico, as there were never any other Category 5 hurricanes to occur in this area. When Jesus made landfall in Veracruz, more than $12.5 billion in damages. More than 450 fatalities occurred. Retirement The names Jesus, Jehovah, and Bunny were retired in the spring of 2019. They were replaced by Satan, Christ, and Santa for other holiday storms. Category:Holiday storms Category:Catastrophic Events Category:Global catastrophes